


Welcome To Crossroads Hotel

by E_Bel



Series: Haunted Hotel AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lots of Death Mention, Nasty Pranks, Waivers, also murder mention, also suicide mention, being possessive over what's yours, but if you've got issues with that, but please take the warnings and don't accidently hurt yourself, death mention, it's only a tiny peice and it's talking about something that happened, just small again, please don't read this, pretending to be alive when you are very much dead, scaring people so badly they leave the hotel in fright, specifically by hanging, take care of yourself, there are ghosts, this is a haunted hotel, you can't get ghosts without death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Bel/pseuds/E_Bel
Summary: Welcome to the Crossroads Hotel, where everything is just a little bit supernatural. Please have your waivers signed and ready by the time you reach the front desk and everyone here, from the staff to the residents, hopes you have a fulfilling stay.





	Welcome To Crossroads Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU READ THIS! I know I tend to put a bunch of nonsense in them, and I've done so with this one too, but this fic does have some things that might trigger and upset some people. Please read the tags and don't read this if you have issues with the three main things listed. They are only small mentions but I don't want to accidentally hurt someone with my writing. So please double check and take care of yourself.

Welcome to the Crossroads Hotel. Check-in is to your left, please have your waivers signed and ready before you get there. If you are wondering why you need to sign a waiver to stay here, then this is probably not the kind of hotel you desire and the Falls Hotel two blocks down would serve your needs better. For those of you who are here with full knowledge of this place, the Crossroads Hotel staff and, uh, ‘permanent’ guests extend their welcomes to you and hope you have a fulfilling stay. Tours start 6pm and finish at 11pm, each lasting about an hour; you can sign up at the check-in desk. Of course, you can explore the hotel on your own but please be mindful that some of our more active hotspots are only accessible through the tours. Our more famous residents don’t like being interrupted in their favourite spots at all hours, so we keep them inaccessible outside of tours.

Huh? You would like to know who you might see while you stay here? Well, it would take too long to list all of them so how about I tell you about some of my favourites, hmm?

Let’s see…I suppose I’d have to start with Nightmare. It feels right since he was the first. See, before this hotel was built, it was originally a house that belonged to a pair of twins. The elder of the twins, Nightmare, was not well-liked by the other members of the town. It’s unclear exactly what happened to him; Nightmare isn’t much of a talker and the younger twin, Dream, claims he must have been killed by the townsfolk, but his body has never been found so no one knows for sure. What we do know is that he’s been haunting this property for over fifty years now, long before the hotel itself was built. He is also the first to haunt the premises, though he would most certainly not be the last. He is mostly found in the boiler room downstairs, one of the locations that is inaccessible outside of tours, but he will go to the rooftop on occasion to watch the moon. As I stated earlier, he isn’t much of a talker so it’s recommended that you only observe and not pester him. He tends to grow annoyed at people who bug him too much and will vomit black gunk to try and scare people off, if he doesn’t just leave entirely.

Now, if you want someone who is more chatty, I’d recommend Killer. Did you know that, after the twins house was demolished but before the hotel was built, this property used to be the execution grounds for a nearby prison? It was only in operation for a short time, but we have a collection of executed criminals roaming the halls thanks to it. Don’t worry, they know they’re not to cause any of the guests harm but a word of warning anyway; though they won’t hurt any guests, they do tend to be more…actively spooky. This lot will try to scare you just for laughs so, though you won’t be in any danger, they are quite intense if you aren’t warned prior. Anyways, as I was saying, Killer is one of our more talkative residents but he is also one who guests don’t realise is a resident until much later. His favourite game is seeing how many people he can fool into thinking that he’s just another guest. He typically hangs out in either the main stairwell or the fire escape, the second floor if you can’t find him at either. So those of you staying on the second floor or taking the stairs up might get your first encounter earlier than you expected. And no, I won’t tell you what he looks like; that would spoil his fun.

Horror is another criminal who was executed on the grounds, though he prefers haunting the kitchens and dining room. He tends to only show himself to people who are alone and refuses to appear before crowds of five people or more so you won’t have to worry about him interrupting your meals. However, if you’re heading down to the kitchens for a quick snack, you might encounter him. I should warn you, Horror is one of our most intense residents. He is one of our more famous residents for his ability to cause people to run from the hotel in fright, so it is recommended that anyone who is easily scared stick to a large group and don’t wander off by yourself. Horror is quite merciless and willing to pick on those he thinks will be an easy target.

One criminal who is a little more laidback is Dust, who haunts the reading room. He and Killer are our most commonly seen residents. He is typically found reading in one of the chairs near the window late at night and typically won’t bother you if you don’t bother him first. If you do decide to bother him, however, be ready for a shock; Dust will scare away anyone who bothers him by any means necessary and has caused more than one run-away from a nosy and bothersome guest. Those of you who’ve packed books in your luggage, you might receive a visit in your room from him, particularly if it’s one that he hasn’t read before. If he asks to borrow your book, feel free to say 'yes’ to him; he’ll return it by the next night in perfect condition. This is the best time to talk to him if you so desire, he’ll be more open for discussion during these moments. Just don’t draw attention to any time he speaks to or acknowledges empty air; he doesn’t tend to like it when someone asks about it and will resort to his usual scare tactics if someone does.

Now, the last resident who I know the most about is one named Error, who haunts room 410. It isn’t advertised as much, but there are some residents who arrived after the hotel was built. Since it’s opening, several people have died in the rooms; some in hopes that they’d join the spirits already haunting here, others just looking for a safe and comfortable place to pass on. Error is presumed to be one of those in the latter category but he doesn’t like talking about his death or the events leading up to it, so we don’t know for sure. What we do know is that Error hung himself with his own strings in room 410 about ten years ago. He’s haunted the room ever since and we’ve made the decision to just let him keep it; he grew remarkably upset if anyone else tried to stay in his room and the guests would often wind up sleeping in the hallways. The room is now permanently closed off, not even available to tours, but the door is one of clear glass so you’ll be able to see him if he’s there. But please don’t tap on the door, he prefers not being reminded of the outside world.

I think that’s enough to give you an idea of what to expect. Please wait patiently while our staff sign you in and give you your room keys plus a copy of your signed waiver. If, at any point, you feel you need to leave in a hurry, just alert one of our staff and they’ll help you to the Falls Hotel and help set you up a room there. One final thing: please remember that, although our residents are now dead, they are still people so please treat them with respect and courtesy; this is their home and you are guests in it.

Huh? Who am I? My name is Cross, I’m a security guard here. Perhaps you’ll see me and my see-through friends on one of my patrols during your time here. Again, welcome to the Crossroads Hotel; all of us, from the staff to the residents, hope you enjoy your stay.


End file.
